Its all because of the picture
by AngelWingRinoa777
Summary: It all started in Squall's dorm.
1. Chapter 1: The Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 nor its characters but if I did then I would have Squall .

_Italicsthoughts _

_Italics and underlinetheir own mind talking to them _

Regular font you know what it is lolz

* * *

_It's All Because of the Picture_

Chapter 1 –The Dare- 

-Squall's Dorm-

"Come on Squall." Zell pleaded to Squall. Zell was sitting next to Irvine, who sat next to Seifer.

"I'm not doing that!" Squall practically shouted his protest.

The boys- Seifer, Squall, Zell and Irvine were all playing Truth or Dare.

This was all Irvine's idea. Zell dared Squall to strip in front of them.

Squall couldn't believe Zell dared him to do that.

"Puberty boy, you scared?" Seifer chuckled. Seifer was having his laugh.

"Grrrrr, I'm still not doing that." Squall gritted his teeth.

Irvine was enjoying this so much. Then came a idea in Irvine's perverted mind.

"Squall?" Irvine asked him.

"What?" Squall snapped at him furiously.

"If you don't do the dare, then I'll grab a few pictures of Seifer, Zell and you. Then I'll make a photo of you three making out." Irvine grinned here. "If you still refuse then I will show the picture to Rinoa."

"You wouldn't dare, Irvine.." Squall hissed at him.

"I will." Irvine smiled proudly.

Squall knew he had to give in, the last thing he needed was Rinoa leaving…..him.

_They must be joking._ Squall laughed slightly.

"Go ahead, but I'm still not doing the dare."

Irvine was surprised. Usually he'd give in whenever Rinoa's name was mentioned. But in the end it was only a joke. This time is different. THIS time it's happening. Irvine soon smiled big.

"Ok whatever, lets continue." Zell was bored at Squall protesting against dare. Then Zell spun the bottle. It landed on Seifer.

"Aww shit." Seifer complained.

"Heehee." Zell chuckled.

"Seifer, Truth or Dare?" Irvine asked.

"Truth." Seifer wasn't going to choose dare, who knows what Zell wants him to do.

"Have Quisitis and You had sex?" Zell asked smiling big.

"Shit Chicken-Wuss, you know the answer." Seifer glared at Zell.

"Yes or No?" Zell asked again.

"Grrr fine yes, you happy now?" Seifer growled.

"Yes, thank you." Zell won this truth.

Seifer and Quistis had been together since Ultimecia was defeated. Zell finally asked Selphie to be his girlfriend, she was happy that he asked her. Irvine set his eyes on Rinoa but she was taken by the "commander". Irvine had tried to put many tricks on Squall, so Rinoa can leave him. But everytime he fails at the last minute. This time he's gonna get Rinoa to be his. Irvine was very sure that Rinoa was gonna leave Squall after he shows the picture to her. His plan was fail-safe this time. Or so he thought.

Seifer spun the bottle and it landed on Irvine. Seifer smiled, while Irvine gulped.

"Truth or Dare?" Zell asked.

"Truth." Irvine knew the question Seifer was gonna ask.

"Do you want to have sex with the angel?" Seifer asked.

Seifer always refered Rinoa to the "angel". Rinoa changed his life. He now has Quistis who loves him dearly because of the angel. Squall hoped Irvine wouldn't say yes.

"Of course" Irvine smiled and knew he was gonna regret saying the next part. "She's my angel. She lights my world."

"You mean your perverted world." Zell laughed then he realized, he shouldn't have laughed. He stopped laughing and looked at Squall and Seifer.

Seifer couldn't believe Irvine's answer. Squall gritted his teeth. He was furious, too furious. Squall and Seifer stood up. They looked at each other and nodded. Squall knew his Rinoa changed Seifer and he was glad that Seifer is defending for Rinoa, but of course Seifer would always. Squall and Seifer slowly walked to Irvine. Zell ran out of Squall's dorm. Squall and Seifer both grabbed their gunblades. Squall pointed hi gunblade at Irvine's neck. Seifer nodded. Just when Squall was about to slit Irvine's neck and make it bleed, the angel's voice shouted.

"Squall and Seifer, stop right there."

Squall sighed and put his gunblade away. "Rinoa…."

"Don't "Rinoa" me Squall." Rinoa was standing with her hands on her hips.

"Squall, you know better, he's one of us." Rinoa walked up to Squall.

"I'm sorry Rinoa…" Squall looked down at her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's ok hunny bunny." Rinoa chirped cheerfully and kissed Squall. Squall pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and making it more passionate. Rinoa rubbed her tongue against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Squall rubbed his tongue farther in her mouth and she moaned.

"Will you two please get a room?" Seifer fixed his trench coat and put his gunblade back.

"You're in their room, besides Seifer we do that all the time." Quistis stood at the door.

Squall broke the kiss. "Seifer do you have a problem with Rinoa and I kissing?"

"No I just don't like seeing the angel kiss Puberty Boy mouth to mouth and tongue to tongue." Seifer smirked.

"That is a problem Seifer." Rinoa giggled.

"I know so do I get a kiss, from the angel?" Seifer looked at Quistis and winked at her.

"Hmmm well Ok" Rinoa walked up to Seifer and kissed his cheek.

"Awww come on." Seifer pleaded.

"Haha very funny but hell no I'm not gonna cheat on my Squally, my Knight and my Lover." Rinoa smiled and hugged "her squally". Squall looked down at her and smiled.

_She's my angel…..forever._

"Whatcha thinking about?" the angel's voice brought him back to reality.

"Well…" Squall leaned down to her and ear and whispered something.

Rinoa gasped. "You didn't"

"I did angel." Squall smiled.

"Ok…" Rinoa walked to Irvine and he smiled.

"Irvine, you have to stop making them aggravated by your truth or dare answers ok? That's three times this month!"

"Yes, my angel." Irvine tipped his hat.

"Oh and Irvine?" Rinoa smiled.

"Yes?" Irvine looked at her.

"Never in a million years would I be your angel. Besides my life and love is the lion who always protects me even if its not necessary." Rinoa smiled. What she said was always true.

"That's my angel." Squall walked up to her and continued their "little kiss" she gave him not to long ago. Rinoa put her fragile arms around his strong neck. Squall pulled in closer, deepening their kiss. Rinoa moaned a little and Squall smiled in his mind. Irvine was furious, how dare they do this in front of him. That only made his desire for Rinoa grow more.

"Didn't I tell you guys I had a problem with you doing that?" Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Ummm Seifer they're in their room, therefore you have to get out of their room and into yours with Quistis in bed." Zell was behind Quistis, who stood by the door. Quistis blushed a bit.

"Right….HEY!" Seifer chased Zell out of the room and into the halls.

"Come back here chicken-wuss" Seifer yelled.

Irvine left the kissing/moaning couple privacy and well Qusitis, she was already on her way to her dorm.

Squall kicked the door closed, pushing Rinoa against the door and it was shut closed because of Rinoa's weight. They continued to kiss each other passionately which Squall kept making Rinoa moaning. Rinoa broke the passionate kiss. Something didn't feel right to her.

"Squall not now." Rinoa looked down.

"Meanie" Squall sat on his bed.

"Great, I'm a meanie for breaking a passionate kiss?" Rinoa sat on his lap.

"Yes you are, that was one of our kisses." Squall mumbled.

"Sweetie don't worry one day I'll be ready ok? You just have to wait, like I waited for you." Rinoa nuzzled her head between his neck and shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I know Rinoa, but Seifer and Quistis already did, they showed how much they love each other." Squall held her close like she was his own teddy bear.

" I know but wait and one more thing." Rinoa smiled.

"What?" Squall was confused why she smiled.

"I'm no meanie, I'm your angel." She smiled.

Squall now knew why she smiled and he smiled back.

His day just got better because of his angel.

* * *

A/N: ok first chappie done hope it was ok for my first fanfic don't worry chappie two is being written.

Love,

Angel Wing Rinoa777


	2. Chapter 2: Irvine's Plan

Regular font and underline: Their mind's talking to them

_Italics: what they're thinking_

_**It's all because of the picture**_

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or its charrie's if I did then Squally would be mine .

* * *

Chapter:2 –Irvine's Plan-

-Irvine's Dorm-

"Hehehe" Irvine chuckled. "This plan is so going to win Rinoa for me."

Irvine was in his dorm, which was very dim lighted. Irvine was making some photo.

"This is soo gonna convenience Rinoa to leave Squall."

You sure? 

"Of course, why wouldn't it work?"

Why would Rinoa go with you?

"When she leaves Squall, she'll come to me for comfort, after all I'll be the one to notify her." Irvine grinned.

You and your perverted mind. 

"Shut up!" Irvine growled.

No I won't! Rinoa doesn't deserve a low-life pervert like you, she deserves a man who always loved her and she has him now. 

"Commander? Please you mean he's loved Rinoa from the day he met her?"

They had dreams of one another and when they met, they felt something different. Squall is happy that he has a girl who loves him. Rinoa is happy that she has Squall to love her. 

"Your point?" Irvine asked?

They deserve each other Irvine! 

"Why do they deserve each other?" (A/N now the reason why is my idea ok? I don't care if you disagree with it or not)

Laguna, Squall's father loved another woman before Raine. Her name was Julia Heartilly. Julia loved Laguna till he found Raine. So Julia moved on and married Caraway, Rinoa's father. When Julia died in a car crash when Rinoa was five, Julia left because she wanted to see Laguna but for only a night. That is why they deserve each other. Rinoa is like Julia but Squall is nothing. It's like Julia and Laguna confessing their love with their children, Rinoa and Squall. Get it? 

"Yes but I should be blessed with that beauty." Irvine pouted.

Ya right pervert. 

"Grr.." Irvine growled. "What's your problem? Just because I flirt with girls doesn't mean I'm doing it for fun! I love Rinoa ok?"

Sheesh tell that to Squall you pervert. 

"I can't and I won't, I'll be killed but my idea is going to work. Rinoa will have to leave him."

Ok whatever you say. 

"Just go away and get out of my mind." Irvine was sick of his mind, telling him to forget Rinoa and move on. But how does a "blood-thirsty for Rinoa" cowboy move on? Quistis is taken, Selphie too and the library girl aww hell no, Irvine would never go out with the library girl. She was too shy. He would've thought Selphie but she was whoopee doo taken or so she calls it. Irvine admitted this-he is a perverted fool. Irvine forgot about the photo and found I break Rinoa's heart or leave her happy?" Irvine's hand trembled with the photo in his hand.

"I'll make Rinoa happy of course. I'm what a girl like Rinoa needs and with me, we'll have fun." Irvine grinned. He was gonna show the photo to Rinoa. Tomorrow. He would show it to her tomorrow. Irvine laid in his bed and looked at his night-stand. There stood a beautiful picture of an angel with raven hair. He smiled. Finally she would be his at last. Away from the commander. With him, the cowboy. The cowboy and the angel.

Irvine chuckled. "Nice ring better than the commander and the angel." Irvine put his arms around his head.

This is one of the nights. The nights Irvine about what he was doing was good or bad, but in the end, it always became on the good side. Irvine wanted Squall to suffer so bad. Squall stole the one thing Irvine needed. Rinoa.

Rinoa is everything to Squall but she doesn't realize that she also means everything to someone else. Irvine hated himself. All his life, he could get any girl he wanted. Or so he thought. Rinoa proved that to Irvine. That he could get some girls but not any girl.

Irvine sighed. "Why does love hurt? Sheesh now I know what the girls I dumped are feeling." Irvine looked up at the ceiling. There was a small picture of Rinoa.

Irvine sighed again. "You'll be mine one day just you watch it. Babe you'll be all mine."

Irvine got off his bed and walked to his desk. On the top of the desk, laid the photo._ The one photo that will change everything. _

Irvine walked back to his bed. "Rinoa, you have no idea how much I love you and I bet that I love you more then commander boy does."

But as we all know that Squall would die if Rinoa was hurt or taken away from him, and Rinoa the same for her.

Irvine sat down. Tomorrow would be hard for three people. Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, and Irvine Kinneas. If everything went right, then Rinoa would fall for Irvine. If everything didn't go right, then Rinoa would still be with Squall. What could happen? What will happen? It's all in the hands of Rinoa's faith. Will Rinoa believe Irvine and the photo? Or will Rinoa forget Irvine's photo and continue to stay with her lion?

Irvine laid down on his bed. His eyes slowly closed. "Rinoa leave Squall, come with me, forget him." Irvine mumbled before he drifted off in his perverted dream of Rinoa.

Meanwhile in Squall's Dorm

"Rinoa, you wouldn't believe what Irvine said if I didn't strip in front of Zell, Seifer and him." Squall chuckled.

"What did he say?" Rinoa had big laughs after what Squall told her what happened in his dorm yesterday while the boys were playing Truth or Dare.

"Irvine said he would make a photo of me, Seifer and Zell making out and he would show it to you. I mean usually I give in whenever your name is mentioned but I refused to even strip." Squall explained to her.

"But…." Rinoa had a mischievous grin on her face.

"But what?" Squall looked at her cluelessly.

"But you'll give into me," Rinoa giggled. "I dare you to strip in front of me."

"Heh, not really angel." Squall smiled.

"Oh really? Remember it is I who knows your weaknesses." Rinoa jumped on Squall and started tickling him.

Squall gasped for air. "S-S-Stop R-R-Rinoa." Squall's face was red as a bright cherry. Rinoa only kept giggling.

"Ok f-f-fine you w-w-win." Squall tried to gasp for air.

Rinoa stopped tickling him. "Again…tsk tsk….The Angel wins again." Rinoa smiled.

"Yep but MY angel won this time." Squall stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Now…"Rinoa got off of him. "You get started."

Squall sighed. "Can't you?" he mumbled.

"Well I guess we could but I just want to get the excitement for myself." Rinoa pouted.

"Fine, but I'm doing this for you, only for my angel." Squall smiled.

"Heeheee anything is possible if you're the commander's angel." Rinoa giggled.

"You're damn right." Squall took off his jacket.

Rinoa just kept on giggling.

Squall sighed and took off his shoes.

"Squall honey, no one cares about your shoes." Rinoa giggled some more.

"I care ok?" Squall took off his socks.

Rinoa gazed at her wonderful commander/boyfriend. She smiled. Nothing could make her happy than Squall.

Squall knew she is enjoying this dare, and took of his shirt.

Rinoa was amazed at his chest. She now regretted to stop their wonderful kiss.(A/N chapter 1 end kiss you know .)

Squall slowly took his time to undo his pants.

Rinoa knew she had to pay him back….one day.

Soon Squall was top naked with his boxers on.

"Ok no farther Squally." Rinoa wanted to wait for the day she would be ready.

"Knew you would say that." Squall jumped on his bed.

Rinoa giggled. Squall knew what that meant.

"You wanna sleep next to moi?" Squall stood on his bed.

"Of course, who wouldn't?" Rinoa tackled him down on his bed.

"You know, you're getting me very pissed everytime you're on the top of me. I'm the one who controls you." Squall gave her his commander look.

Rinoa giggled. "Whatever." Rinoa kissed his chest. Rinoa heard a little moan from her commander's throat. Rinoa giggled and cuddled next to him.

"Goodnight Commander Leonhart." Rinoa laid her head on his chest.

"Goodnight My Angel Rinoa." Squall kissed her head.

The two lovers sleeping with each other. Little did Rinoa know that tomorrow was gonna depend on her. Her and her faith.

A/N: Ok chappie 2 is done I know it's a little longer then the first chappie its because of the explaining well chappie three hasn't been written yet on paper. Yes I do write my stories on paper then type them so you're gonna to wait a lil bit longer. Well Have a good day and Leave a nice review I'll be happy .

Love,

Angel Wing Rinoa777


	3. Chapter 3: The Angel

_

* * *

_

**It's all because of the picture.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or its charries but if I did then I would have squally .

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3: The Angel** _

Squall woke up and looked down at Rinoa. He smiled. His lovely angel slept with him, well not originally slept with just next to him. He moved out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom. He locked the door and began to take a nice, hot, steamy shower.

Rinoa woke up five minutes later. She looked around and heard the shower running. She grinned evilly and made her way to the bathroom's door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. "Damn you Squall…." Rinoa muttered.

"I heard that!" Squall shouted from inside the bathroom.

"Heh, then unlock the door bastard you!" Rinoa shouted.

"No way I don't want Rinoa the perverted angel in the shower with me, but I would go in your bathroom and shower any day with you." Squall smiled. Boy he would like that.

"You're calling me the pervert? Look who's talking now?" Rinoa stood outside the door with hands on her hips.

The shower stopped. Squall got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Rinny! I'm coming now!" Squall grinned. He wanted to look at Rinoa's face before he left for work. He loved seeing her angelic face. Her smile always lit up his world and still does.

The door opened, there Squall saw Rinoa with her hands on hips. "My precious Angel is mad at me?

"No, I just don't like the idea of you locking the door…."Rinoa looked at her lover. "I sometimes just need to use the bathroom really bad." Rinoa giggled nervously.

"Oh….." Squall stepped out of the doorway and Rinoa went to the bathroom and locked the door. "I never thought about that….." Squall was confused but shaked his head and put his clothes on. Squall sighed.

Rinoa was refreshed and saw Squall gone for work again. She sighed. "He left without saying goodbye….again." Rinoa ran her hand down her face. "That's twice this month ugh."

Rinoa put her hair up in a ponytail and left Squall's dorm. Rinoa did her normal routine which was, walk around balamb garden and run outside and play with angelo for the morning. Rinoa walked slowly around balamb garden and then……

"Hey Rinoa." A cheery voice shouted.

"Oh great….Selphie…." Rinoa sighed. She was extremely tired and wanted to be in Squall's arms, since he took all her troubles away.

"Irvine wants to talk to you Rinoa….." Selphie moved around Rinoa like a little hyper kid.

"I wonder why? Where is he?" Rinoa looked at Selphie weirdly.

"He's in his dorm and he needed to speak to you about Squall…" Selphie didn't like the weird look Rinoa gave her.

"Squall? Something about Squall! Oh my god." Rinoa ran to Irvine's dorm, and knocked on his door. "Irvine you wanted to talk about Squall? What happened? Is he ok?" Rinoa was worried.

Irvine chuckled. She thought Squall was hurt. "Come in its open." Irvine tried his best to sound worried too.

Rinoa opened the door and saw Irvine sitting on his bed with a photograph... "What's the photograph for?" Rinoa walked toward Irvine. Irvine grinned evilly. Rinoa sat down on his bed.

"What is it? Irvine? What is it about Squall?" Rinoa had concern in her eyes, about her lovely knight.

"Well this….." Irvine showed her the photograph. Rinoa gasped.

"Squall couldn't, he wouldn't." Rinoa's eyes started to fill up with tears. Not before long those tears started falling down her face quickly.

"I'm sorry Rinoa." Irvine hugged her and slid his hand under her shirt. Rinoa's eyes widened.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rinoa slapped his hand away.

"What? Rinoa, you have no idea how much I love you." Irvine pleaded that Rinoa would stay with him.

"Why would I stay with you and cheat on my boyfriend? I'd never stoop that low." Rinoa stood up from his bed and began to walk toward his door.

"After what he did to you, you're just gonna forget it?" Irvine's temper grew.

"I'll have a talk with him ok? That's all I'm gonna do." Rinoa nodded her head and wiped her tears away. "Besides its not like him to do that to me."

"Are you sure about that?" Irvine grinned.

"Yes I'm positive." Rinoa couldn't stand the thought of Squall doing that.

"Then get out of my room, you slut!" Irvine shouted. (A/N: I have nothing against Rinoa I do have one against Irvine though.)

Tears welled up in Rinoa's eyes fast and started to pour down like a river flowing rapidly. "How could you say that if you loved me?" Rinoa shouted.

Irvine just thought about what he said and realized something important. Really important.

* * *

A/N: Heeheee well just to give you suspense I'm gonna cut off here now . have a great day . sorry for being short but it had to be for this chappie and chappie four I have no idea how long that will be. Well have a great day and don't forget to review and I dedicate this chappie to my friend Leonh4rt. Since I promised him I would finish it and I did . do whatever kill Irvine I don't care about him . 

Much love,

Angel Wing Rinoa777

P.S. Don't forget to review just click the lavender button and review . and I mean you too squall heehee catch you all later.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: What Happened?

_It's all because of the picture_

Disclaimer: I don't own ff8 or its characters ok? If I did then I would have Squally huggles squally

A/N: OK I did leave you with a cliffhanger but hopefully you all realized what Irvine said was a complete mistake well on to chappie four . The Final Chappie. I promise "fallen angel" will be longer then four chaps. I promise thankies for reading everyone now see what happens .

* * *

Last chappie:

"Then get out of my room, you slut!" Irvine shouted. (A/N: I have nothing against rinoa I do have one against irvy though.)

Tears welled up in Rinoa's eyes fast and started to pour down like a river flowing rapidly. "How could you say that if you loved me?" Rinoa shouted.

Irvine just thought about what he said and realized something important. Really important.

* * *

Chapter 4: What Happened? (Final Chappie)

"Rinoa I didn't mean it that way…." Irvine tried to fix his mistake.

"ya right." Rinoa plainly said.

"its just I don't like you being the commander's whore." Irvine held Rinoa in his arms.

"Don't you dare touch me you freak!" Rinoa shouted.

"Rinoa….." Irvine couldn't believe the way she was acting the plan was supposed to work. It was fail-proof. But he didn't make it fail-proof so that Rinoa could be his……he just wanted Rinoa away from the commander and stop being the commander's whore.

"I'm not Squall's whore. I'm his fucking lover Irvine! Why in the world would you consider that I'm Squall's whore? I'm nothing near Squall's whore! I'm his lover, his soulmate Irvine. But I'm sorry if you loved me too. Squall is the only one for me. Sorry." Rinoa explained to him. Rinoa sighed. She couldn't believe that Irvine loved her.

"Irvine could you tell me something?" Rinoa looked at him curious chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes Rinoa? What is it?" Irvine looked at the angel's face.

"Why did you fall in love with me in the first place?" Rinoa stood by Irvine's door. She was getting ready to leave any second now….

"I guess I never really fell in love with you I just admired your beauty for an angel….." Irvine looked down sadly.

"Think about what you did Irvine really think about what you did…." There Rinoa left Irvine's room.

Rinoa ran all the way to Squall's dorm. She entered his dorm and sat on his bed. She didn't know what to do. She knew the photo was a fake. He could never do that to her. Never ever. All she did was pretended to believe the photo was real, so she could see the real reason why Irvine called for her. Rinoa sighed. She closed her eyes.

"Why did this happen today? Why?" Rinoa laid her head on Squall's pillow. It had his scent on it. She smiled. She's glad she found Squall to make her happy instead of Irvine. Rinoa giggled. She couldn't believe how Seifer and Squall would stand up to Irvine and defend her. She's glad she had friends like Seifer. Especially Squall.

Rinoa got out of her daze as soon as she heard a knock. "Who is it?" Rinoa asked.

"I knew you would be in here."

"Heh its only you huh?" Rinoa smiled. She got up and opened the door.

"Yep why? Did you think I was Irvine? I hope not. Listen I just found out what happened." Squall held Rinoa in his arms.

"How?" Rinoa looked up at him.

"Irvine. He told me the whole thing. Hyne I really wanted to kill him but then I realized. HE was the one to tell me. Not you. So I let him live. At least he told the truth, for that I let him live. He promised never to bother you again." Squall smiled.

"Well that's taken care of don't you think?" Rinoa wrapped her arms around Squall's neck.

"Yep." Squall carried Rinoa and gently dropped her on the bed. "Listen Rinny, I got to go to work so I'll see tonight ok? Love you." And after that Squall left his dorm and made his way up to Cid's headquarters.

Rinoa looked at the white ceiling. An idea came to her quickly. She smiled. She remembered that Irvine had a picture of her on the ceiling. "Maybe if..."

* * *

**A few hours passed. **

"There we go." Rinoa clapped her hands together. "It's all done." Rinoa giggled. "Squall is going to kill me but he would love it in the end. Maybe I should call Quisty, Selph, Zell, Seify, and Irvy to see what they think of it." Rinoa giggled. She couldn't actually believe that she did that to Squall's ceiling and only if she did hers……..

"Oh My God Rinny, You painted that on there?" Selphie hyperactively asked, jumping up and down.

"Yep and Squall's gonna kill me so bad." Rinoa gulped.

"Nah he won't. I'll tell him not too. Besides I like it. I'm sure he would like it too." Seifer held Quistis close to him by holding her waist. "Don't you like too Quisty?"

"Yes, I like it very much." Quistis smiled. "Squall would love it. I'm sure Rinny."

"Yeah Rinoa its great now help me calm Selphie!" Zell desperately tried to calm Selphie down.

"She's your girlfriend, she's just my friend. You can calm her down. I've seen you many times." Rinoa giggled.

"Grrr Selphie calm down sheesh." Zell held her down on the floor.

"We should have something like that too Zelly. Please?" Selphie put her saddest face on. It always worked for Zell.

"Noo not the Puppy dog face." Zell sighed. "Ok fine we'll have something like that."

"Yay Zelly thankies." Selphie hugged her boyfriend tight.

Everyone laughed. Suddenly there was a knock. Rinoa gasped. "Squall's here." She whispered. "Everyone hide….NOW!"

"Rinny? Can I come in now? Please? My angel let me in!" Squall started pounding on the door.

Everyone hid in Squall's bathroom. Hopefully Squall wouldn't go in there.

"Coming!" Rinoa opened the door. "Squall close your eyes." She left the door open when Squall walked in with his eyes close.

Rinoa gave a signal and everyone tip-toed their way out. "Good luck." Selphie managed to whisper. Rinoa sighed.

"Ok Squall you can open them up now!" Rinoa chirped excitedly.

Squall opened his eyes. "What Rinoa? There's nothing new here."

"Look up" Rinoa pointed her finger upwards at his ceiling.

Squall looked up and smiled. "Heh Rinny…."

"I know you don't like it so deal with it."

"What! Are you crazy? I like it Rinny. It's me, the Griever and you, the angel wings." Squall smiled at her happily.

"Really? Wow well I did it by paint. Heh I painted it." Rinoa smiled innocently.

"That's good really good." Squall hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She whispered back.

Squall pushed to the bed. "Now get some sleep. Ok?" Squall looked at her seriously.

"What! Not now." Rinoa groaned.

"Yes, now!" Squall shouted at her.

"Ugh fine." Rinoa rolled her eyes. Sometime Squall acted like her father. But she did spend a long time working on that picture.

"I know you spent a long time on painting the picture on ceiling. But you gotta have sleep ok? You know I worry about you too." Squall hugged her.

"Now get some sleep you need it." Squall walked to the bathroom.

"Ok." Rinoa laid her head on his pillow and continue to look at the picture she painted. She was glad that she painted today. Squall made everything all right.

Squall sighed as soon as he closed the bathroom door. "That was the same picture Irvine made except with dark wings. You try to make her believe that I didn't want her alive. Irvine you got some nerve trying to make me mad but you're the one who told me. At least you're honest about this today." Squall ran his hand through his chestnut hair.

He stared at the mirror, looking at his stormy grey eyes. "I wonder Rinoa….Why did you choose me?" Squall closed his eyes. "Because you love me, that was it." Squall smiled. He would stay with Rinoa forever. No matter what happened to them. The Angel and The Lion. Together Forever.

Squall opened the bathroom door and saw the angel sleeping. "You look so beautiful Rinoa…." Squall walked over to his bed and climbed in. As soon as he got in she snuggled against him. Squall smiled.

Squall wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes, ready to put everything that happened today to the past and start a new tomorrow.With his angel.

* * *

A/N: Ok this story has officially ended if you didn't like the ending then too bad. . that gets me mad. Well I did update and this is probably the fastest I have updated. And I don't blame you if you hate the idea cuz I typed chappies three and four without writing it down, so if you don't like then too bad. Well hopefully you all are happy. I don't like ending my fanfics but hopefully this is a good ending for the first story. I've had this story stuck in my head. I was gonna make Rinny leave Squall but then I decided not too. And if you still don't know what the picture is, it's the griever covered in blood with dark angel wings coming out of it. It means the lion killed the angel and didn't care cuz the lion never wanted the angel to live. So ya I made that up so deal with it. Well don't worry I'll come up with chappie two for fallen angel…..soon…..hopefully…..heeeeheee and I want to say one last thing. My friend David Loves Danielle(my other friend) heeheee sorry david had to do it. . goodbye everyone till then have a good day for I shall not. bows

Much love,

Angel Wing Rinoa777

P.S. Review please and that means you rinny and squall heeheee I mean it . I hate not getting reviews well ta ta till we meet again.


End file.
